


Тяжела жизнь скучающего сидхе

by Jedaite



Category: TenHiddles
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Cиквел к текстам "Храни Короля", "Обряд обретения силы", разрешение автора Ызарга получено.





	Тяжела жизнь скучающего сидхе

К Холмам невозможно привыкнуть, если в крови нет крови сидхе. Поначалу Генрих наивно думал, что у него получится. В конце концов, столько лет он знал Ричарда, столько лет прикасался к потустороннему, но безжалостное время наглядно доказало, как сильно он заблуждался. Впрочем, Генрих ни о чем не жалел.  
Ни о чем не жалел, но порой, как сейчас, остро ощущал, что своим в Холмах он никогда стать не сможет.  
Ричард крутился перед зеркалом, удивительно прозрачным, словно чуть подсвеченным изнутри, и Генрих мог бы поклясться, что отражение с ним отчаянно заигрывает, вроде бы и жесты Ричарда, и манера склонять голову, и легкое пожатие плечом, но ощущалась в этом чуть большая раскованность, нежели та, что была свойственна Ричарду.  
Генрих с трудом отвёл взгляд:  
— Небогатый выбор. Рубашка, ещё одна рубашка, лохмотья…  
— Рубашка! — возмутился Ричард. — С возвращением.  
Генрих снял перчатки, сбросил плащ, подошел, припал к обнаженному плечу поцелуем и с выработанной ловкостью проигнорировал того, другого — из отражения — Ричарда.  
— Куда-то собрался?  
— Да! Представляешь, в моих Холмах собираются проводить ритуал.  
— В священной роще?  
— Нет! — слишком поспешно для невозмутимого сидхе отозвался Ричард, накрыл ладонями руки Генриха и прижал к себе. — Нет, — уже спокойнее поправился он, — не там. Детей с меня, пожалуй, достаточно. Да и речь идёт о простых смертных. Но тем не менее, проучить их надо.  
— Надо. Давай, я схожу и дам по шее? — предложил Генрих, который оставил ладони греться о живот Ричарда.  
— Это слишком простой вариант. Тем более что наши уже с ними общались.  
— И те ещё не убежали, теряя исподнее? — удивился Генрих.  
Ричард повернулся в его руках, взял в ладони лицо Генриха и поцеловал, раз-другой, а потом крепко, так что перехватило дыхание, и мягко отстранился, вытек из объятий, как вода.  
— Мне скучно.   
— Ну, если скучно, тогда ладно.  
Генрих отступил и устроился в деревянном кресле, которого мгновение назад вовсе не существовало. Он не обиделся — невозможно обижаться на стихию; не ревновал — в конце концов, после случайно заведенных отпрысков — как-то поздно, по опыту знал: отступить и выждать — лучшая стратегия. Люди для сидхе — мимолётное увлечение. Удивительно, что Ричард до сих пор не переболел им.  
Ричард благодарно улыбнулся и снова вернулся к разглядыванию рубашек.  
— Жертва? Или нищий?  
— Жертва. Тебя хочется обогреть и спасти. И сполна насытиться твоей благодарностью.  
Ричард бросил лукавый взгляд через плечо.  
— Слышу в твоём голосе неисполненные мечты.  
Генрих покачал головой:  
— Я никогда не обманывался на твой счёт и сейчас не смогу. Даже твоя амброзия не сможет затуманить мне голову настолько. Да и к чему? Я знаю тебя настоящего.  
Ричард просиял и отвернулся. Ещё бы пару таких взглядов, и Генрих позабыл бы о правильной тактике. Как удержаться, когда этот сидхе в открытую дразнится?  
— Как думаешь, целую или нет?  
— Бери лохмотья. Жертва выйдет гораздо достовернее. Ну или на крайний случай примут за полтергейст.  
— Генрих, ты не помогаешь! — возмутился Ричард, повел рукой и облачился в указанную Генрихом одежду. — А может, и правда, лохмотья?  
— Да чего ты мучаешься, иди без рубашки. Всё равно, что эта, что более целая ничего не скрывает.  
— Нет, в жертве должна быть какая-то загадка.  
— При такой-то рубашке?  
— Жертву должны хотеть понять и обогреть.  
— Вот с обогреть проблем не будет, да и с хотеть тоже, а вот с понять — я бы на это не рассчитывал. — Генрих не скрывал, что насмехается — всё равно обмануть сидхе было делом заведомо безнадежным. Откровенно говоря, будущих визави Ричарда Генриху было даже жаль. Скучающий сидхе для неподготовленного человека… — И ты же вроде хотел их отвадить, а не привязать к Холмам. Так почему вдруг образ жертвы?  
— Уйдут — тем лучше, больше не побеспокоят моих подданных, останутся — тоже хорошо, безумцы прекрасно отпугивают любопытных. Едва ли можно будет сыскать лучших сторожей.  
Ричард обернулся к Генриху и просиял:  
— Да, пожалуй, вот так.  
— Не люблю ссадины на тебе, — поморщился Генрих, легко поднялся на ноги, подобрал плащ, набросил на плечи и принялся натягивать перчатки. — Как зовут этих смертных?  
— Винчестеры.  
— Не англы. Тем лучше.  
— Наличие такого сурового охранника испортит мне всю игру, Генрих.  
— Я буду осторожен и спрячусь в тенях. Не отговаривай, любовь моя. Твои игры — твоими играми, но твоя безопасность — моя забота.  
Генрих галантно приподнял покрывало из сплетенных листьев, давая дорогу Ричарду, и шагнул следом на легшую под ноги тропу. Сердце пропустило удар — позволит ли? — и тут же забилось ровно: дорога послушно легла ему под ноги — Ричард не отказал.


End file.
